Dance Practice
by Sakagami Hina
Summary: Jeez, Luka, you're just practicing a dance for a PV, why are you freaking out? Albeit, you are dancing with Gakupo, and I can't believe they made you wear that, but still... it's just dancing! Right? GakuLuka oneshot, 90% fluff, title and summary are fail


**A/N: Hiya, Hina-chan here. I just wanna say, thanks everyone for reviewing and favoriting my last story. I've got another super-fluffy GakuLuka one here, although I tried writing it a little differently. Once again, I don't own Luka, Gakupo, or Miku, who gets about two lines in this one. Enjoy!**

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" I complained, surveying my outfit in the mirror. I was wearing black heeled boots, see-through rose-pattern thigh socks, a slit black miniskirt, black elbow-length gloves, and what essentially consisted of a lacey black bra for a top.

"Luka, we've been over this before," sighed the choreographer. "You've worn worse outfits in your PV's."

"Yes, but not with _him_!" I exclaimed, whirling around to point accusingly at the purple-haired man leaning against the wall across the room and looking indifferent to the entire ordeal.

"Look, you've been practicing this dance all day," said the choreographer exasperatedly, "so let's just get through this dress rehearsal, okay?"

Yes. We had been practicing this all day. However, I had been wearing sneakers, shorts, and a fairly unflattering tee-shirt at that time. I'm not sure how well I could dance in close quarters with _him_ while wearing something you'd find in a lingerie catalogue.

However, I simply grumbled to myself and took the starting position. The music blasted to life, and I began my twisting and twirling. The first few moments were fine; we mostly danced around each other. One thing you've got to admit about the eggplant freak – he's not a half-bad dancer. But the moment I was thinking this, I turned around and he was _right there._ As much as we'd practiced it beforehand, I was still shocked to feel his hand touch my bare back, see his face so close to mine. My cheeks turned bright red, and for a second I couldn't move.

I recovered quickly, though, and stalked off a few steps in the opposite direction. "I can't do it!" I declared, crossing my arms across my chest. A glance in the mirror revealed the pervert's barely-contained smirk.

"Luka!" barked the choreographer, turning off the music. "Look, I've been dealing with this issue all day. Whatever lover's quarrel you two have, settle it now!" He turned and paced out of the room.

No! Don't leave me alone with _him-_ bad choice! Bad! I didn't have time to argue, however, since he was already gone. And what's with the "lover's quarrel"? As if!

I stubbornly remained facing the wall, although this gesture was somewhat pointless since mirrors covered ¾ of the room. For a while, the eggplant freak idled around the room while I fumed. After a while, he said, "You know we don't get lunch until we finish this, right?"

"Have fun starving," I snapped.

"Oh, is someone still sensitive about the 'lover's quarrel'?" he teased.

"Shut up."

He sighed. "Seriously, Luka, we need to get through this dress rehearsal. I promise I won't do anything, so just relax, okay?"

Yeah, right. I scowled at him in the mirror, and continued to stand with my arms crossed for another few minutes. He sighed again and walked to the opposite corner of the room where our gym bags were sitting. He leaned over his bag for a few seconds, stood back up, and said, "I didn't think I'd have to use these, but let's give it a try."

He turned around so I could see him in the mirror, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing hysterically. He was wearing a set of glasses with the giant nose and moustache attached to it. It was possibly the most ridiculous thing I'd ever seen him wear.

He must've sensed that I was near cracking up, so he bowed elaborately and said in his most obnoxiously pompous voice, "May I have this dance?" My resolve slipped and I soon found myself leaning against the mirror for support as I laughed my head off. Well, can you blame me?

"You- you can't wear those- I won't- be able to d-dance…" I managed to say through my giggles, gasping for breath on the floor.

"All right," he said, chuckling every now and then as he failed to maintain his serious attitude. He took them off and put them back in his bag.

"Do you… carry those around with you? All the time?" I said, squelching my giggles enough to raise an eyebrow.

"Only when dealing with the most beautiful, stubborn woman in the world," he said, smiling charmingly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll assume that's a compliment." He laughed, and I suddenly remembered what I was wearing. I quickly turned around and crossed my arms across my chest again.

"C'mon, Luka," he said exasperatedly. "Remember the glasses?" I giggled involuntarily. "Trust me; I'm not going to do anything. So let's just get this dance over with, okay?" I glanced over my shoulder to see him holding out his hand and gazing at me questioningly. I debated for a moment, then finally swallowed my uneasiness and took his hand.

We started the dance again, and even without music, it flowed together seamlessly. I turned and twirled as I always had, with my long pink hair flying around me. I still blushed a little when he touched me, which was stupid. I mean, we were just dancing, right?

We were facing each other when it happened. Something appeared under the ball of my foot and my legs went flying out from under me. I fell backwards rapidly, taking the purple-haired man with me. Just before I hit the wall, I got a glimpse of what I'd tripped over. _What the hell is an eggplant doing on the dance floor?_

My shoulders rammed into the mirror and I squeezed my eyes shut. After the sensation of falling and tumbling was over, I cautiously opened them.

"Gakupo?" I said quietly. He'd fallen on top of me, and his face was so close that his bangs touched my forehead. I immediately felt my cheeks burn up.

"Are you okay? Luka?" He whispered, his eyes filled with concern. I nodded a little. For the first time, I became acutely aware of how completely alone I was with him.

It was hard to breathe, but I managed a steady gaze. I'd never noticed how deep his sapphire-blue eyes were… they were pretty. Was it just me, or was he moving closer? With my shoulders still propped up against the wall, our foreheads leaned against each other. My eyes fluttered shut. I felt his warmth moving closer…

"Luka-nee-chaan!" a voice chirped gleefully as the door banged open. My head snapped to the left to take in the green-haired pigtail-bearing girl at the door. This action caused Gakupo's head to fall… onto my chest. My fist instinctively connected with his chin, and he flew off me.

"Luka-nee-chan! Gakupo-nii-chan! Master said you can come to lunch now!" Miku continued cheerfully. She skipped away, swinging the door shut behind her. _Did she seriously just not notice that?_ I thought with both disbelief and relief. I glanced over at Gakupo, a good three feet away from me, and I noticed him rubbing his bruised chin.

"Oh! S-sorry about that… reflex…" I said, crawling over to kneel next to him.

He looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes and pouted his lip. "Could you kiss it to make it better?"

With a little smile forming on the corners of my lips, I asked, "Where does it hurt again?"

He pretended to think about it. "I don't know… somewhere around… here." His finger rested on his bottom lip.

"Hm… I should make it better, then." I didn't hesitate to lean forward and press my lips to his.

**A/N: I'll leave it up to your imaginations whether they made it to lunch or not ^^ If you liked it, please review/subscribe/favorite, etc. Thankies!**

**...I love how Luka has no problem dancing in heels, but she has all these issues when it comes to dancing with Gakupo. Then again, I wouldn't be able to dance with him either... heh. And by the way, this isn't based off of any specific song or anything. Just so you know. Bye-bye!**


End file.
